


The Daily Life of Anak Kos

by specfag_03



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anak Kos AU, Domestic, Gen, M/M, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Kim Mingyu, bahasa daerah(?), local AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specfag_03/pseuds/specfag_03
Summary: Mingyu, anak rantau yang baru kembali dari liburannya, mengalami kejadian tidak mengenakkan di kos, yang malah membuatnya mendapat kenalan baru





	The Daily Life of Anak Kos

**Author's Note:**

> Gue sebagai BTSVT shipper gak tahan dengan dikitnya ff ship gue akhirnya bikin sendiri aja. padahal ff lama belom dirampungin. gobs memang. ya, jadi ini buah kegabutanku. kalo ada istilah yang gak dimengerti monggo digugel sendiri /plak

Mingyu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pintu berkerit pelan ketika ia memasuki kamar kosnya. Hawa pengap menerpa dirinya. Ia mendesah pelan. Baru ditinggal sebulan sudah seperti tak terurus seperti ini, bagaimana jika ditinggal lebih lama, pikirnya. Padahal ia yakin sudah meminta penjaga kos untuk membersihkan kamarnya setiap minggu, tipnya akan ia berikan belakangan saja ketika ia kembali dari kampungnya.

‘Mungkin Bapak lupa, maklum orang tua.’

Mingyu meletakkan kopernya hati-hati di sudut kamar. Membuka jendela, membiarkan udara sejuk memasuki kamarnya, lalu mengempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Ia menimbang-nimbang, dirinya risih dengan kamarnya yang berantakan, namun ia pun sudah lelah bila harus kerja keras membersihkan kamar hari itu juga. Perjalanan jauh yang ditempuh selama 8 jam membuatnya enggan bergerak satu inci pun dari kasur.

“Duh,  _pliket_ aku. Mandi dulu aja lah”

Ia beruntung memilih kamar kos dengan toilet di dalamnya. Membuatnya tak perlu menunggu giliran tiap kali butuh. Bergegas ia menyalakan sakelar toilet dan masuk.

Selanjutnya, jeritan Mingyu menggema hingga ke koridor. Si empunya suara sedetik kemudian melejit keluar.

“BAPAAK!!! PAK, BAPAAKK!!” teriaknya panik sembari bolak balik di koridor.

Orang yang dicari tak muncul-muncul juga. Sebaliknya, seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenal melongokkan kepala dari pintu kamarnya.

“Bapak masih di kampung. Katanya besok balik.”

Mingyu mengerang, “Aduh giliran butuh gini, _ndilalah_ gak ada”

Pemuda itu menatap Mingyu yang berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan kamarnya dengan penasaran. Ia pun menghampiri Mingyu, “Ada apa ya, Mas? Mungkin saya bisa bantu.”

“Anu Mas, ini aku mau pakai kamar mandi. Eh, tiba-tiba ada kecoa! Gusti, gede banget itu. _Wedhi aku._ ” Mingyu menatap pemuda tersebut dengan memelas.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, “Oalah, _tak kira opo tho. Yowis_ , _tak_ bersihin sini.”

“Kamu bisa _nggusah_? Gak geli,  _po_?”

Pemuda tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu memasuki kamar Mingyu. Mingyu bergeming di luar kamar. Enggan masuk, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau kecoa tersebut kabur dan menerjangnya. Agak hiperbola namun ia memang setakut itu.

“Ada baygon, Mas?” tanya pemuda tersebut dari dalam kamar mandi.

“Ada!”

“ _Ngendi e?_ ”

“Pojok, belakang pintu.”

Setelah itu terdengar suara barang digeser, desisan semprotan dan suara nyaring decak tapak kaki bertubrukan dengan lantai basah berkali-kali. Tak lama kemudian muncul pemuda itu dari kamar mandi membawa seonggok tisu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia menghampiri Mingyu dan menyeringai puas.

“Udah ketangkep, Mas”

“ _Suwun Mas,_ eh, siapa namanya? Maaf lupa tanya tadi. _”_

 _“_ Jeongguk _. Sami-sami._ Nama masnya? _”_

“Mingyu.” Mingyu tersenyum kepadanya dan mereka pun berjabat tangan.

“Kamu trauma sama kecoa apa gimana?”

“Nggak. Geli aja sama bentuknya.”

Jeongguk menatapnya heran, “Badan gede gini?”

Mingyu cemberut dan memukulnya pelan, “IH! _Bodyshaming, ki!”_ membuat Jeongguk terbahak. Ia memerhatikan Jeongguk sesaat sebelum akhirnya menggamit lengan bajunya. “Kamu lagi sibuk, nggak?” Jeongguk menggeleng pelan.

“Aku ada cemilan, oleh-oleh dari kampungku. Udah makan belum?” Jeongguk menggeleng lagi. Entah anak ini memang kalem atau sedang malas berbicara. “Nah bagus, ayo sini temani aku makan.”

“Ah, nggak enak aku.” Jeongguk menggaruk tengkuknya sambal tertawa gugup

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, “Kan tadi udah nolong, ini ucapan terima kasihnya. Aku maksa nih”

“Hehehe, ya sudah kalau masnya maksa mah, aku ngikut aja”

Mereka pun duduk di lantai kamar Mingyu. Jeongguk menyilangkan kakinya, memerhatikan Mingyu yang membuka kopernya lalu mengeluarkan kantong plastik berisi keripik singkong. Jeongguk menelan saliva yang mulai berkumpul di mulutnya.

“Asalnya dari mana?” tanya Mingyu sembari berusaha membuka kemasan. “ _Walah, kok angel yo?”_

Jeongguk tertawa, “Sini aku bukain. Aku dari Wonosobo.” Mingyu menyodorkan lalu dengan cepat Jeongguk merobek kemasan tersebut. Tangan Mingyu langsung merogoh dan mengambil beberapa keripik.

“Oooh. Aku dari Padang. Keripiknya kepedesan nggak?” tanya Mingyu sambal mengunyah.

Jeongguk menggeleng, “Ini dari Padang? Namanya apa, Mas? Enak, hehe”

“Sanjai. Kamu harus coba beli. Ke Padang kalau nggak beli sanjai nggak afdol namanya.”

Jeongguk memerhatikan kemasan keripik Mingyu yang dipegangnya. “Di tempatku juga ada keripik, Mas. Tapi kentang, bukan singkong.”

“Oh ya? Pedes juga, nggak?”

“Nggak. Asin aja. Tapi enak, pakai garam asli. Nggak campur micin kayak keripik-keripik yang di minimarket itu.”

Mingyu tergelak, “Wah jadi penasaran aku.”

“Itu asli produksi Dieng. Kapan-kapan kalau aku pulang _tak_ bawain. Pasti masnya ketagihan nanti.” Jeongguk menunjuk galon di depannya, “Mas, aku boleh minum?”

“Ah iya, aduh aku malah lupa. Maaf ya,” ia mengambilkan gelas lalu memompa air dari galon dan menyodorkannya.

Jeongguk menenggak air mineral tersebut dan mengeluarkan ‘ah’ dengan lega. “Masnya kuliah di mana?”

Mingyu mengarahkan telunjuk ke utara, “Situ, jurusan DKV, ini baru mau semester dua.”

“Ooh, wah sama dong. Aku juga di situ tapi animasi. Semester dua juga.”

Mingyu tersenyum lebar hingga kedua taringnya nampak, “Loh kita satu angkatan? Kok nggak pernah ketemu ya?”

“Iyalah, Mas. Fakultasku ke kamu kan dari ujung ke ujung. Aku di paling belakang kampus. Fakultasmu baru masuk gerbang kampus sudah kelihatan.”

“Iya ya, kapan-kapan aku mau main dong ke sana. Aku belum pernah keliling sampai belakang.”

“Boleh, nanti aku juga mau liat tempatmu.”

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat, “Aku jadi tour guidemu nanti! Yuk!”

Jeongguk terkekeh, “Dasar _asu_ kamu”

Mingyu terbelalak, “Kok aku dikatain anjing? Aku salah apa?” ia mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya lagi sembari merengut.

“Nah, nah, itu. Mukamu yang kayak gitu persis anak anjing, _tho._ Aku bisa liat ekor imajinermu terkulai.”

“Halah, kamu sendiri kayak kelinci.”

Jeongguk menatapnya bingung, “Mananya?”

“Tuh gigimu. Kalau nyengir persis kelinci. Apalagi matamu besar gitu. Kesannya kayak melotot terus. Berkilau pula, _silau tenan._ ”

Jeongguk terbahak. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan makan dalam diam sampai kemudian adzan isya berkumandang dari masjid di sekitar. Jeongguk bangkit dari duduknya.

“Mingyu, balik ke kamar dulu ya. Besok kelas pagi, mau siap-siap.”

Mingyu mengangguk, “Aku juga belom mandi, belom beberes. Ah besok kuliah pagi juga aku.”

Jeongguk menaikkan alisnya, “Jam berapa?”

“Jam 8.”

“Wah sama. Mau bareng? Aku bawa motor.”

Mingyu tersenyum lebar lagi. “Mau! Mau!” Entah terlalu semangat atau apa, ia sampai melompat-lompat di tempat.

Jeongguk terkekeh lagi. “Kamu kalau begitu, tinggal tambah melet-melet, _wis, dadi asu kamu._ ”

Mingyu pun menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengeluarkan suara terengah-engah seperti anjing. Jeongguk yang sudah di luar pun tertawa.

“GUK! GUK!”

Tawa Jeongguk makin keras hingga terdengar sampai koridor.


End file.
